


It All Comes Full Circle

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Love Can Be Found At The Oddest Of Places [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Affection, Aftercare, Bossy, Creampie, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Emotions, Established Relationship, Feelings, Foursome, Love, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Poly-Relatioship, Polyamory, Reader of Colour, Reader-Insert, Teasing, female character of colour, playfulness, small insecurities, switching POV, talks, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: You could never imagine that you would end up being in a polya-relationship, but here you were. Happy and content. But there was one thing missing, finally spending a night with everyone as a foursome. Just like you all had started out at that party oh so long ago. Nyx is more than happy to provide you with that opportunity again.





	It All Comes Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> The last installment of the series is finally here! It all should bring it back in full circle, ending with a foursome. Shameless smut and bantering ahead. 
> 
> Thank you to Vathekael for your help, and thank you to everyone for commenting, leaving kudos, and enjoying the series. I had a blast writing this.

Stepping into the bright kitchen, Nyx smiled when he saw you sitting by the table, stitching. It had the best light, so no wonder he'd find you there. It had gone a while since the relationship between all of you had stated, and so far Nyx had been enjoying it quite a bit. All of them worked together with you well, even if one was missing most of the time - due to conflicts in schedules.

It was alright, but the void of the missing person was always felt, even if none of you let it get to you. Sometimes Gladio's Shield duties would cause him to be gone for a night or two, and other times Drautos couldn't leave his office due to Glaives’ business. The same went for Nyx, who sometimes was gone because of missions. Nevertheless, it still worked, and it was all because of you, Nyx's own little sunshine.

Walking over to you, his hand landed on your shoulder. He squeezed gently when you looked up at him. You looked just as beautiful as the first time he met you. He had found himself falling in love with your personality during your time together. In his heart, he thanked the Astrals for bringing the two of you together. "How is my little kitten?"

 “Meow,” you replied amused before putting down your work and take his hand, pressing a soft kiss against the inside of your wrist. Enjoying the way he brushed his fingers against your cheek, resting your head against his stomach in a quiet private moment between the two of us.

Sometimes you woke up still surprised that three dominate men had found it in themselves to be able to share one woman. And that you found it in your heart to love all three of them. The love you had for each was as different and unique as the person themselves, but equal nonetheless.

It wasn’t easy at times. Tempers flared and personalities clashed, but we always all talked instead of letting it simmer under the surface and letting a rot start. Now, things had fallen in a comfortable rhythm for all of you. “She’s doing well. How is my handsome Glaive?” you asked tenderly as you looked into his blue eyes. Smiling brightly. Who would have thought that him approaching you at the sex party would lead to this?

"Your Glaive is good, now that he's with you." Chuckling, he enjoyed your closeness. "But don't say that to Drautos, he'll get jealous that I’m someone else's Glaive." Even though it had been a while, he had failed to ask how the whole situation was going for you. Somehow, while the relationship settled down, it had been pushed to the back of his mind, the easiness of the situation getting him into a comfortable state where such things slipped.

Now, however, he had remembered it. It was the reason why he had sought you out. Arm coming around you, he squeezed you tight against him, love threatening to burst him open. "I actually have a question to ask." Moving a chair over, he sat down beside you, soft blue eyes trained on you. "How are you liking it? I know you were somewhat thrown into the situation without a parachute, so I wanted to know how you're taking it."

 “I’ve always wondered what was going on between the Captain and you.” You wiggled your eyebrows with a cheeky smirk. “Because I know something is up.” You snickered loudly at you subtle pun, giggling when he squeezed your thigh as he gave you an amused look. Nyx was the more gentle one of the three. Gladio was gentle too, but more dominant and younger. Much closer to your age than Nyx and Drautos were. So it didn’t surprise you that Nyx was asking you how you was handling everything.

Taking his hands, you rested them on the table and brushed your fingers over the black tattoos he had on his hands. Always fascinated you and often, when it was just the two of us, you spend time tracing each of his tattoos. “I’m enjoying it. Sometimes I’m scared that you favour one of you guys or not giving the other enough time and affection. But I’m happy. I’ve learned a lot and grown a lot.” Nyx and your relationship was public, Gladio wasn’t exactly hidden either. But Drautos. Only us three knew. No one else. Sometimes it was hard as you wanted to go out on dates with Drautos or just walk in public with him, but it wasn’t possible. But, it was okay. Secretly, you had been thinking about something you could wear that only us four would know it was a claim of them on you. Maybe a necklace with three pendants or a charm bracelet. Something to think about.

So loving and caring. He knew there was a reason his heart fluttered every time he laid eyes on you. Turning his hand palm up, he intertwined his fingers with yours. "It makes me glad to know you're happy. I haven't heard anything about favouring, and we all know Gladio would be the first to say anything about it," he sniggered.

Still, it made him happy that even though you were in the middle of something so new, so different, you accepted it with a smile and a head held high. You were so much stronger than you gave yourself credit for. "How would you like it if all of us four got together and did something? Together, as a..." The word caught on his tongue for a second. _Family_. It felt a bit early to say that, but it was how it felt for him. The time would come for that word, but that was not now. "... couple. But a foursome couple."

There really had to be a better word for that. He had noticed, though, it was hard for you sometimes, when the Captain couldn't hold your hand in public. Or really acknowledge you more than just a small nod each time he saw you. At the safety of your home, he was a loving man, if a bit rough around the edges. To have all four of you home, cuddling and watching a movie perhaps, would be good for all of you. Strengthen the bonds between you all.

 “Avoiding my comment, huh?” you shot back cheekily as you tapped his foot and held his hand tightly in yours as if it was a lifeline to you. And it was. Laughing warmly at the Gladio comment as yes, he would be vocal about it.

It was nice, knowing they would let it known if something wasn’t to their liking. Tilting your head when he stopped for a split second in his sentence, you didn’t push. you never pushed for anything. Just happy with whatever they all could give you. “Our polya-couple,” you murmured warmly and nodded, brushing your curls out of your face and tucking them behind your ears.

“Sure. I could make some dinner. You could text them to see what they’re up to tonight? Does shepherds’ pie sound good?” All three of them liked heavy hearty meals. Not surprising seeing the amount of physical exercise they did and all the training. They burned off calories like snow melting in the sun. They had tried to get you to train along with them but nah, your exercise consisted of bedroom aerobics and carrying books. That’s it, thank you very much. Although, Gladio had talked you into doing squads every day. Seems they liked how it shaped your ass.

"You'll have to ask the Captain about that. If you get him to crack, then maybe you'll hear the story," he winked, squeezing your hand. The Captain was a very private man, and Nyx would not spill a single bean. Seeing your eyes narrow in challenge, he leant forward and kissed your cheek, lips lingering before he moved back.

Compared to all of the men, you were so soft, no callouses or hardened muscles to be found. It felt nice, it felt peaceful. Times of war and hardship left no one unaffected, and the knowledge that you were soft meant that you were safe. He could not ask for more but to have you safe and happy. "I'll get in touch with them. You want some help with the food? I can finally teach you that Galahdian cooking, instead of doing it for you." He had helped you with cooking before, but he had done most of it, as the dishes had been very complex. You had tried your best, but it had been too many steps and weird processes for you to get it right the first few times. This time, it would be much easier. Besides, it allowed him to spend time with you, doing a chore that needed to be done while enjoying your company.

 “Oh, I’ll get him to crack. He’ll be singing like a canary when his cock is in my mouth,” you drawled with a smirk before pouncing onto him. Settling on his lap, you rubbed yourself like a cat against him as you kissed him back happily. Wanting to kiss him for longer than a few seconds before we had to do adult stuff again. His arms came around you, holding you closer as he met your enthusiasm. Those soft but firm lips of his curling up amused as those wicked hands squeezed your behind. Just being cheeky and having a moment of fun with him.

“I love cooking with you, you know that,” you reminded him softly as you pulled back, rubbing your nose in silent affection against his. His arms tightened, like it always did when you showed genuine interest in his culture and background. Like he always did when you sought him out for affection, or just to keep you close. Even though there was no jealously among them, they could never truly keep the possessiveness away. Always ready to steal a few private moments with you. And you never denied them.

Snorting at your comment, he didn't doubt you at all. The older man seemed to have a love for you sucking him off. Nyx figured it had something to do about feeling in control and power, but Drautos was always gentle with you when you sucked him off. You played that meat flute expertly.

With a hum in his throat, he began peppering kisses onto your face, everywhere he could reach. No patch of skin was left alone. "And I love doing it with you, even if Gladio eats most of it." The younger man easily ate the most, still working on building more muscle as well as being young. If they came home with a Garula, Gladio would eat half of it in one sitting. "Then we better get started. I'll make the calls, and you take out the ingredients." Placing a kiss on your nose, he squeezed his arms around you once more, before moving to stand, letting you slide off of him.

 “Glad you all pay along for groceries or I would be broke,” you drawled amused as you rolled up your sleeves, cleaning up the table so you had extra surface space to cook.

Hours later, the whole house smelled of delicious food as Nyx and you moved around the kitchen. you snorted amused when you heard Gladio playfully bicker with Drautos as he came through the door. Some things never changed.

“SHOES OFF!” you hollered at them as you washed your hands. They had the tendency to forget that when they were arguing and no way you would let them drag mud over your nice wooden floor! Brats. Pressing a kiss against Nyx’s cheek as he finished the cooking - it had been a lot of fun, even though you had to take a few breaks because hands wandered into pants and such - and moved towards the hallways to greet your two men.

topping mid-step, Gladio backtracked back towards the door where Drautos stood. Shoes off. Right. The last time he had forgotten that, he had had to watch Nyx pleasure you, without being allowed to join. He was _not_ doing the same mistake again. Drautos eyed him amused, shoes already off as he walked into the apartment. "Hello dear," he said as you came into view, walking up to you to kiss you gently.

It was such a shift whenever Drautos came home. Out in public, he was the hardest of men, but in the privacy of home, he called you dear and enjoyed soft kisses and touches. "And hello to you to, Nyx." Leaning over, Drautos kissed the younger man as well. Just because they were sharing you didn't mean they couldn't have some fun with each other as well.

Finally having removed his shoes, Gladio stepped up to the nice reunion, a large smile on his lips. "I can smell that you two have been cooking something good." Kissing the top of your head, Gladio remained close, drinking in your closeness like a starving man. "Hope there's no extra protein in it." Eyeing you, his amber eyes flashed in amusement. He knew what could happen when you and one of the men  - especially Nyx - cooked. While protein was good, he'd rather not have any seed in his food.

 “Hello, Captain,” Yes it was his title, but when he stepped through the door, it became an endearment as well. It made his eyes spark with joy, so you used it. Your eyes twinkled curiously as you watched the two Glaives kiss. Sucking you lip as it made you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Not just in a sexual way, but also in a love driven way. To see them happy with each other, it made you happy as well.

Turning to Gladio, you gave him an amused look as you knew he forgot about his shoes for a second. Adorable dork. Your arms came around him and you hugged him close for a long moment. Pressing a kiss against his chest.

“The only extra protein that was created was deposited into me.” You made a show of licking your lips which made him laugh hearty, crushing you against his large frame. _Pfff_. As if you was going to let that happen. _Nuhu_. No need for extra white sauce in the food, thank you very much. “What do you guys want to drink? Beer?” you asked as you let go of them, moving towards the fridge and playfully squeezed Drautos’ ass. Dancing away when he tried to grab you.

Nyx smirked at your comment, crossing his arm amused as he watched you dance away, knowing just how much he had deposited into you. The dish didn't take long at all, but it had taken the two of you an hour or three because of other fun activities. He almost felt sore, but very content. The slightly envious looks he got made him laugh, following you into the kitchen, the others right behind him. "Beer will be nice, babe."

Nyx might've had his fun with you during the cooking, but both Gladio and Drautos knew they'd have their turn with you soon enough, the evening still young. Following you into the kitchen, Gladio felt his mouth water at the feast laid out on the table, the food still steaming. "It looks really good, Y/N," Gladio said, a large smile on his face as he felt his stomach clench in anticipation. He'd thank you - and Nyx, he supposed - properly later on.

Drautos, ever the stoic man, didn't even roll his eyes at the youngest man's enthusiasm. Instead, he walked over to you as you handed Nyx the beer, kissing the top of your head. "Thank you, dear." Such food had been rare when he had been alone, having no one to cook for but himself. Now, more often than not he ate home-cooked meals. Even had home-made lunch delivered into his hands every day.

Grabbing three beers and a soda, you handed it out to them all before fisting Drautos’ shirt and smirking up at him. “Oh I know how you can thank me.” Your eyes twinkled as he arched his eyebrow curiously at you, his large hand settling on your hip as you stood close to each other. The heat radiating off him.

“You can tell me all about what’s up between you and Nyx,” you purred cheekily as you wiggled your eyebrows. In the corner of your eye, you watched Nyx and Gladio bicker amused at each other as Gladio acted like he tried to tuck in before he was allowed to.

Sometimes it was dealing with little kids, but you knew they also did it to create laughs and smiles. Appreciating them trying so hard. So you tried even harder to make them happy in return and do anything they wanted. Standing on your toes, you pressed a sweet kiss against Titus’ lips, your eyes closing for a second.

His brow arched, knowing that Nyx had kept his mouth shut but managed to pique your interest anyway. And it seemed you'd do much to get to know it. "Sorry, but not yet." The slight smile on his lips told you that he didn't mean never, just that he was deliberately teasing you now. Meeting your lips half way, his arm came around you as he savoured the sweet kiss, your smaller body against his.

It had been long since he had felt at home somewhere, and with you, he finally did. Grunting quietly when the kiss ended, he blinked before turning his gaze towards the younger men, his arm still around you. "Let's eat." You had worked hard with it - and Nyx too, in his own way Drautos guessed - and it would be a waste to let it become cold.

Wiggling your nose like a bunny at him, you huffed playfully - knowing he was teasing you. “I’ll get it out of you, handsome,” you purred seductively as you rubbed him through his pants. His eyes darkened as he stiffened in more ways than one, a deep rushed sigh slipping from his lips. Knowing you were playing with fire. Snickering, you pulled back and swiftly bounced away before he could punish you, sitting down on Gladio’s lap as the Shield wrapped his arm around you to keep you stable.

Dinner was fun, laughing and teasing each other while we relaxed and fuelled up after a long day of work and cleaning the house. The guys playing pass around with you, stealing you from each other’s laps for kisses and cuddles. It was good. The dynamics between us all happy and warm. Gladio and Drautos for once not butting heads....a lot.

Once you all had finished dinner, the dishes practically polished clean as leftovers had become a thing of the past with us, they started to clean up. “Gladdy, you mind helping Nyx do the dishes? Gotta talk with Drautos about something,” you asked innocently as you shot the two men big innocent eyes.

Nyx openly laughed, knowing full well what you wanted to talk about. It seemed like you hadn't given that up yet. "Y/N, you can talk with Gladio. Drautos can help with the dishes, it'd bring back memories," he teased, wiggling his brows. Now, did he mean doing the dishes, or just the closeness of the man? You'd never know.

Drautos refrained from rolling his eyes, accompanied by Nyx's chuckles and Gladio's confused expression. Shaking his head, he met Gladio's amber eyes. "Go help Nyx, I’ll see what our little woman has on her mind." He was sure it was a ploy to get him to spill the story, but he wouldn't easily crack.

Gladio looked between you and Drautos, before rolling his eyes. shaking his head, he walked over to Nyx, slapping the older man on the ass before going to help him with the dishes. He couldn't deny that he was curious, but he was sure that once you got whatever it was you were looking for, he'd be allowed to hear it too.

 “Nyx, I’m gonna wax your legs one day!” you teased the Glaive amused before dragging off Drautos into the bedroom, closing the door behind us. Meeting Drautos’ amused but mostly stoic eyes, you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down. The kiss you gave him was slow and sensual, but filled with the love you have had for him as well.

You hadn’t seen each other much the last week, he had been stuck in meetings till late in the evening. So, you took this moment as well to give him some private TLC, reassuring myself that he was okay. Here in your arms. You sighed in pleasure as he opened his mouth at you and brushed your tongue against his. His hands roaming your body, giving your ass a cheeky squeeze. Mmmm, he always kissed you so nicely, so deeply and unhurried. Your pelvis rubbing lowly against his groin, feeling him harden a bit.

Were you looking for some fun, before the main event? He could roll with that, especially when you were holding him so close, rubbing yourself against him after so long of being apart. Hands trailing all over your body, he refamiliarized himself with you, your curves, dips and edges. Where you were soft and harder.

It was an unhurried exploration, and the others most likely knew what you two were up to the moment the door had closed. With the way you were teasing his clothed crotch, the others would walk in one hell of a show if you didn't stop. He wouldn't remind you that there was something you had wanted to 'talk' about, instead just enjoying the slow pace your tongues danced in, your bodies following suit as he began to respond to your teasing and touches. It felt good to be with you again.

You smirked internally as you felt him relax, letting his guard down. Oh, he should know by now that his little vixen, as he called you at times if he didn’t call you ‘dear’, was a cheeky little strategist. Learned from them yourself. Of course you just wanted to be close to him, kiss and touch. But damn it you wanted to know the story as well.

Pulling back, you dropped on your knees before him and swiftly made good work of his belt and lowered his pants. Your smaller hands took out his cock, humming happily as you found him semi-erected already. As your eyes met his, you opened your mouth and took him in. A sharp pang moved through you as he fisted your curls in respond, a dirty gasp filling the air.

You smirked around his cock and starts to suck him off. Feeling him grow larger as you massaged his ass like he had done with yours earlier. After a few moments of sucking, you pulled back. “Sooooo, what’s up between you and Nyx?” you asked wickedly and moved your tongue under the sensitive edge of his broad tip.

He grimaced as he realized what you had been up to, his cock feeling the chill air of the bedroom. Of course you hadn't forgotten about it. He was a fool for thinking that. "Not cracked yet, dear." It would take more than just a little bit of sucking for him to break. He was trained to withstand torture after all. Tugging on your hair, he tilted his head slightly.

"You'll have to work harder than that." Even though your tongue clearly knew how to work him masterfully, he would not cave. He'd tease you a bit more, make you work for it. Moving his hips slightly, he dragged the tip of his cock along your lips, eyes darkening with lust. "You should hurry, the others are soon done." And then you'd be occupied with the others as well.

Eyes flashing with the challenge, you put some spit on your fingers before taking his cock deep again. Moaning in pleasure as your eyes became heavy-lidded, you used one hand to caressed his sack while the other hand rubbed against his hole. Slowly pushing one finger in and smirking around his cock when you felt his thighs quiver and his eyes closing. He wanted you to work for it. You’ll work for it.

Setting a pace, you moved your head back and forth as you used every trick you’ve learned about him to pleasure him. Using your tongue to guide the vibrations as your finger searched for his prostrate. Your hand squeezing his sack lightly. Of course, you were affected as well, your panties becoming wet as your breasts swelled. Mmm. You loved sucking him off. Sometimes when he stayed over, that’s how you woke him up. Or with his cock inside of you and ride him slowly. Loving the sleepy look he had on his face. But now, you had a mission. You wanted to know that story.

You were really bringing it down hard, using every trick in your book to make his mind become muddled by pleasure. No one could accuse you of not being stubborn. Using his hand to guide you, his hips began to meet your thrusts. Watching you take his cock was one of his favourite things. It was what had brought him to you, and it remained a reminder of that each time he saw your cheeks hollow around him.

While he enjoyed being in your pussy and ass, your mouth had a special spot for him. It made it possible for you to look up at him, your green eyes bright and happy. Groaning loudly, he tilted his head back, knowing that if it kept going like this, you'd get what it was you wanted in the end.

The door opening was his salvation. Nyx watched the display with amused eyes, with Gladio behind him, the amber eyes of the younger man darkening. "You two started early," Nyx teased, walking up beside the Captain.

 _Ah fuck shit double titties!_ You growled around Titus’ cock as you shot Nyx a glare. The bastard knew what you was aiming for but _noooooo_. He just had to ruin your fun. Argh, you would get back at him one night. Huffing, you pushed firmly against Drautos’ prostrate, making the man shout and shove his cock deep into your mouth and almost come. You gagged lightly, but it was the good kind of gagging. You tried to hold on as Drautos pulled back, pouting as his cock left your mouth and sat down on your ass. “Nyx!” you whined loudly but amused, pushing your breasts up.

"He giving you a hard time?" The blue eyed man smirked, nudging his head towards Drautos, before turning towards the older man, meeting him in a heated kiss. This would spark your imagination.

Gladio stood in the doorway, aroused but confused. There seemed to be another one of your small battles. At least this time, nothing would go flying. Stepping up to you, he patted your head gently. "Seems like those two will get busy with each other soon." He wasn't wrong, as the kiss between the older men had turned heated. Hands wandered over chests, Drautos' cock still standing proud. "You better get your prize fast," Gladio chuckled, hoping that you wouldn't notice that not only had your little display had an effect on him, but so did the one in front of him.

 “You know he does, doesn’t he always?” you teased as well, unable to stop touching myself. Hands squeezing your breasts as you couldn’t help but watch the erotic display before you. Your eyes turned to Gladio, the smirk telling him that yes you had noticed the display effected him. Still effected him. “Mmmm. No worries babe. You can explore stuff tonight too. Or I can give you a little treat.” You wiggled your eyebrow as you cupped his crotch. Making him gasp as well. Oh you loved teasing him.

But you saw your chance as well. As Nyx kept Drautos distracted, you moved closer and deep throated him without warning. Massaging his balls firmly again as you swallowed. Using your throat muscles to pleasure him.

Drautos cried out against Nyx's lips, his hips moving forward sharply as you pleasured him. If you wanted it to become a foursome that evening, you were rapidly destroying the chances for it. Seeing that, Gladio moved forward, kneeling behind you and pulling you to his chest, making you let go of Drautos' cock.

"Easy there, kitten. Wouldn't want to ruin the fun before it began." A foursome was rare, and even if there was something you wanted to know, Gladio was interested in keeping it all of you guys together once again. It had been a long time coming. Letting his hands wander over your chest, he squeezed your breasts, kneading them with his massive hands.

Meanwhile, Drautos and Nyx stepped back, just out of your reach as they watched you, Drautos panting as he tried to get his mind and body under control. Nyx, the bastard, only smirked and palmed himself through his pants.

If it had been possible, little horns would grow on your head right now. Pure wickedness readable all over your face, and you pointed at him. “I’ll get it out of you, so help me the Six!” Wiggling against Gladio, you tipped your head up and kissed the underside of his chin softly. Your body softened against Gladio’s, enjoying the massaging of your breasts. Remembering the times he had been stressed and did that as well. Toying with your nipples and made you even wetter.

It made you feel powerful that you could make Titus so close to losing control. Your stoic love. Almost unmovable as stone. “And you, I’m getting you back too,” you warned your Glaive who smirked even more. Leaning back more against Gladio, you moved your hand into the yoga pants you wore. Starting to touch yourself, as you knew how much it riled them up to see you do that. Letting out a filthy moan for extra effect.

Three pairs of eyes widened, ears perking up to listen to the music that was your moan. But something was still missing, as they could not see what you were doing. Grunting, Gladio stood up, taking you with him. Then he placed you on the bed, the three of them watching you keenly. "Clothes off." Gladio's voice was low, his pants starting to tent and eyes swallowed by dark lust. The men stood by the side of the bed, all of them removing their shirts, and Gladio even pulled out his cock, starting to lazily stroke it. Nyx however remained tucked away, only the tent in his pants and the flush on his cheeks giving him away.

He was enjoying this, seeing you take for yourself and knowing exactly how to play all of them like a master. It amused him to no end, and solidified his respect for you. Licking his lips, he let the light glint off of his piercing, knowing full well how you loved to feel it against your nether lips.

 “Bossy,” you shot amused at Gladio before standing up on the bed. Looking at each of them slowly before taking off your shirt. Oh Nyx was playing with fire. When the heck did he put his piercing in? Cheeky bastard. It was arousing and energising to have their eyes on you. Knowing what you meant to them. Knowing how much pleasure you gave them.

You took off your shirt, then your bra. Toying with your breasts for a bit and growled back amused at Gladio when he growled at you. Then slowly you shimmied out of your pants and panties, tossing the panties at Gladio’s face and your pants at Nyx. The cushions felt nice as did the soft silk sheets against your skin as you laid back on the bed, spreading your legs for them.

After the start of the relationship, you had gotten much bolder. Much more confident. How couldn’t you be when you had three men making no secrets of how fucking hot you were for them. Your fingers danced down your stomach before you started touching myself, giving them a little show as you was a bit louder and huskier than usual. Making sure the wet sound of your fingers moving inside of you was audible for them. “Ah fuck it feels so good.”

Taking a step back, Drautos crossed his arms over his chest, his cock standing proudly out of his pants. Eyeing you, he shot a quick glance at the other men before standing to his full height. "Get on the bed and pleasure her."

Both Gladio and Nyx shot him a confused look, before they grinned, mock saluting as they climbed onto the bed. Gladio dropped his pants on the way, while Nyx remained clothed.

"Hey there baby girl," Nyx purred, hand ghosting over your stomach as he watched your expression, seeing the pleasure overtake you. Gladio, on the other hand, growled and stopped your hand, gently prying it away from your opening.

"He told us to pleasure you. Means no touching yourself." The glint in the men's eyes was dangerous, a hunger you knew you'd be the subject to. Wasting no time, Gladio moved between your legs and began lapping at your sex while Nyx kissed you, hand tweaking one of your nipples. Drautos remained where he was, watching the display before him approvingly.

Your protests were muffled by Nyx’s lips, and you shot an amused glare at Drautos. Fingers fisting Gladio’s hair, you pushed your pussy against his mouth. Moaning as he lapped excited and hungry against your nether lips. Trying to devour you.

You wanted to be devoured. Wanted this pleasure. You haven’t had the chance for all four share the same bed. Heck. You never actually had done that. The last time you all had sex at the same time, it has been on a couch at a party.

Your other hand moved over Nyx’s chest as you kissed him back eagerly. Your breasts ached as your nipples were stimulated, a flush on your cheeks. It felt so good. Their facial hair brushing against your skin. Their powerful hands holding you in place and moving you the way they wanted it. A battle of dominance. You weren’t just going to submit, not just yet. What would be the fun in that?

Grunting, Gladio bit the inside of your inner thigh, lapping at the bruising skin. "Behave, or Captain over there will punish you." Gladio knew though that you'd keep fighting against them, for kicks and giggles. That's what you did, until you decided it was enough. Blowing at your nether lips, he focused on your clit, holding your hips down as you tried to buck.

Nyx smirked against your lips, knowing full well that you were not done yet. Trailing kissed down your neck and chest, he began sucking on your nipple, worrying it with his tongue and piercing. The already pebbled skin darkening as he lavished you with attention, toying with the other one with his hand.

"Are you ready to submit?" Drautos’ voice was rough, the edging that had happened before taking a toll on his resolve. You had almost teased a release from him, now it was his turn.

 “Hell no, this little girl demands a story,” you drawled back roughly as you watched Drautos with a smirk on your face. Your body writhing and moving underneath the other two men. Your face twisted in pleasure as you grabbed Nyx’s hair as well, enjoying the smooth feeling of his piercing against your skin.

Placing one leg over Gladio’s shoulder, you fought against your release. Wanting to drag this out. Even though multiple orgasms were easier to handle for women, you wanted to show you could hold out. You weren’t allowed to taste Drautos’ cum on your tongue, deprived of your story, then the boys couldn’t taste and see you come either. They sure put in effort though.

“Oh fuck!” you cried out, your hair rolling side to side which made your curls even wider. Squeezing your eyes shut as you thought of something else, something boring. Challenging Drautos. He always became so much fun if you challenged him.

Drautos' eyes darkened, knowing full well what you were doing. "Gladio, fuck her with your fingers." A grunt came from the young man, before he complied, moving a finger into you as he kept teasing your clit. "Nyx, help him."

Shooting Drautos a look, Nyx moved downwards, positioning so that he was beside Gladio, your other leg over his shoulder, before he leant over and teased your clit as well, the men's tongues meeting every once in a while. Not only were they teasing you, but Nyx's jewellery was teasing your clit if he flicked his tongue just right. "Is the story worth no release?" Gladio hummed against you, inserting another finger as he moved them in and out of you, teasing your walls and looking for the spot that made you crazy.

Your hands grabbed their hair firmer as you watched the show going on between your thighs. Your poor legs spread rather wide. Drautos still standing by the bed as he watched with hard eyes, but his cock was even harder. “Yes it is!” At least you hoped so, tears rolling down your cheek as it was so intense.

Nyx’s tongue lashing your clit so pleasurable as Gladio added a second, a third finger into you. Stretching you as if it was his cock. Mmm, you liked his cock. Very much so. “You fucking teases! Who died and made you overlord!” You pointed amused at Drautos as sweat trickled down your temples. Your hips bucking when Gladio find that spot. Your eyes rolled back as it was so many sensations as they didn’t give you any mercy.

"Tell _me_ a story: who would you want to fuck your mouth?" Drautos rumbled, still standing out of reach as the other two tried their best to make you come, make you lose control and get lost in the sensation. Clasping his hands behind his back, Drautos regarded you with amused eyes. "You be a good girl, and I just might tell you what you want to know." Or would he? You wouldn't know before you complied with his orders.

Nyx snorted against you, eyeing Drautos amused while Gladio rolled his eyes, letting the old man play his game. As long as Gladio got to see you come, he was happy. Maybe he'd even get to fuck you, depending on your answer.

“If you’re going to be an ass like that, you’re going to fuck my mouth. Well. Would only be fair, huh? Seeing I almost made you lose your mind in my mouth,” you sassed him cheekily as you wiggled your eyebrows, reminding him how he had almost lost it. How he almost had spilled himself in your mouth. _Shit shit shit._ Oh fuck it felt so good.

Your breathing quickened rapidly, almost becoming light headed. “Aaaah!” you screamed as you couldn’t stop the orgasm anymore. Your eyes rolling back. Juices almost squirting out of you and into their eager mouths. Gladio moving his fingers faster as Nyx squeezed your breasts firmly. Their tongues stimulating your sensitive clit.

Pleased with the fact that the other men had managed to tip you over the edge, he motioned for them to step down, to stop teasing you. Stepping forward, he leant over you, his lips close to yours. "You lost, dear." Before you could retort he kissed you hungrily, the other men stroking their cocks, Nyx having finally removed his pants as well. It seemed like the story would wait a little bit more.

Deciding that Drautos had his fun, Nyx moved towards the bedside table, taking out lube before applying it to his fingers, breathing onto them to warm it up. With Gladio's help, he rolled you onto your side, breaking your kiss with Drautos, who stood up with his cock by your lips. "Suck it."

While Drautos commanded you, Nyx began to circle your ass, teasing the hole with lubed fingers, before entering it gently, Gladio massaging your entrance to make it easier for you.

 _Fuck you._ Your teeth lightly bit down on the tip, making him hiss. Sticking your tongue out at him for a second, you opened your mouth and took his cock inside again. Your tongue moving against the shaft. Caressing the bumps, ridges, and veins as your hands grabbed his ass. Squeezing firmly. you always enjoyed stroking and squeezing his behind. Those squads sure gave him fantastic buns.

You winced slightly at the sensation of Nyx’s finger in your ass, it had been a little while since any of them had done that. Usually, they had the odd hunger to shove their cock into your heat and fill you up with their seed there. It was rather endearing. Humming around Drautos’ cock, you relaxed as his massaging and teasing helped.

Drautos grimaced as you teethed at his cock, before moaning as you toyed with him, always enjoying his ass. Holding himself in check, he didn't thrust into your mouth, no matter how much he wanted to chase his own release. He had backed down from the edge, but felt himself close still. Casting a glance towards Nyx, he saw that the younger man had entered more fingers into you, working you properly as he prepared you for his cock. It would be over quickly for all of them, Drautos guessed.

Gladio kept massaging your nether lips, tugging on them lightly to tease you. "You ready, princess?" With how tall Gladio was, if they started fucking you while you laid on your side, he'd be able to help you lap at Drautos' dick. Either you'd have to lie on top of Nyx while you took his pierced cock in your ass, or it would be twice the sucking for Drautos. It was up to you. He guessed Drautos wouldn't be against more tongue and sucking.

Nodding, you pulled back as you jerked Titus’ off. Quickly thinking about the positions you could do so you could lavish them all three with pleasure. Your ass felt stretched, your mind having trouble processing all the emotions as Gladio kept playing with your folds the way it turned you on the most. “I’m ready. Pity that you are all two big for me to handle two cocks in one hole,” you teased him, knowing the thought would drive them crazy.

Guess you would lay back against Nyx as he laid back on the pillows, Gladio on top of you and you would twist a bit so take Titus into your mouth. Your heart thudded rapidly, feeling familiar anxiety creeping up again. Like it had at the party. It...it felt special to have them all here at the same time. This time, we would part way but we all would stay here. Your bottom lip wobbled as you were overcome with emotions. You loved them so much.

Noticing your slight distress, Nyx kissed the back of your neck gently, reassuring that they were all here and loving you. Doing this just because they loved you. "Shh, babe, shh." Removing his fingers from your ass, he moved you so you laid on top of him with his clean hand, kissing the crook of your neck as Gladio moved between you once more, Gladio's hand massaging your thighs. It was almost strange, having all of them in the same spot after so long of stolen moments and kisses, but it felt right. Like it was where all of you belonged. Grabbing Nyx's cock, Gladio helped the older man to line up with your ass, letting him push into you gently. Thankfully Nyx had already lubed up his cock, so the entry was easy, his piercings massaging you as he moved.

Letting you get used to the feeling of having someone in your ass again, Gladio looked over at Dratuos, who was watching it all with warm eyes. He might be a stoic man, but he still loved you with all of his heart. It was clearly written on his face. Smiling, Gladio turned back towards you, lining himself up with your entrance. "Prepare yourself, kitten," he purred before pushing in, Drautos crawling onto the bed to kneel beside your head.

 “I’m okay. I’m okay,” you reassured them all, showing them with your eyes how much you loved them. How overwhelmed you felt, but wanting to be there. Grabbing Drautos’ hip, you arched your head back as you felt so full with both Gladio and Nyx inside of you. Gladio’s girth and length filled you up to your limits. Nyx’s piercing stimulating you like nothing else could. Your other hand rested on the back of Gladio’s neck as you made myself relax.

Feeling Nyx’s hands on your breasts, massaging them and holding you up. you saw the love they had for you in their eyes, it made your heart feel so much larger. “I love you all so much,” you whispered husky and took Titus’ cock in your mouth again, letting them move your body around and sharing such intense pleasure with each other.

"And we love you," Gladio grunted, with an affirmative "yeah" from Nyx, together with a kiss to your neck. Drautos hummed in response, but it was just as real as what the other men had said. He loved you just as much, even if he wasn't as vocal about it. Reaching forward, Drautos brushed your hair away from your face, gently scarping your scalp as the other men began to move. This was how he knew to show affection, by actions rather than words.

It felt fantastic to have you like this again, feeling Nyx's piercing massage Gladio as well through the thin wall separating them. It brought them all back to that night, when all of their lives had changed. All because of you. While the night now had maybe not been as focused on you as the men would've liked, to see the pleasure roaming across your face was still wonderful, letting them know they were doing it right.

Your eyes closed as you enjoyed the attention and soft touches. Enjoyed the way they moved against you, inside of you. you moved your head back and forth as you sucked him off. Your hand massaging his ass and the other one his balls. It felt so good. This felt so right. All of them together, sharing this intimate moment. Nyx’s arms holding you up. Gladio pressing kisses on your chest. 

Their actions showed you their love for you. Hearing them say they loved you was so special. you knew this wouldn’t last long. Emotions too high. But it was okay. It felt perfect nonetheless. Your juices coated Gladio’s cock, your walls tightening around their cocks as you hollowed your cheeks as you sucked harder on Titus’ cock.

Because of all the teasing earlier, Drautos felt his balls tighten faster than he'd have preferred, grabbing your hair in warning for what was to come. Usually he liked to drag it out, but it had been long enough that he couldn't hold back. With a loud groan, he shot roped of cum into your waiting mouth, his hips rocking slightly as the orgasm made his spine tingle.

The other men commented approvingly, Nyx biting your neck as the scene was hot to them, their pace quickening. As soon as you'd come, both of the younger men would be done for. Reaching down, Nyx hand found your clit, starting to massage it as they kept pounding into you, reliving that night so long ago.

His cum tasted so good, moaning loudly around his cock as your eyes twinkled. you made a show of swallowing, Nyx feeling your throat muscles work as he was kissing your throat and placing bites on your skin. Leaning back fully, you moaned louder as you grabbed Gladio’s shoulders. The two men fucking you hard and firmly, the piercing adding an extra stimulant. Your breasts bouncing because of their thrusts.

“So close, so close!” you sang out to them as Gladio tweaked your nipples hard. Nyx rubbing your clit without mercy, just as his tongue had been when he had pleasured you orally. Stars filled your gaze as you came hard. Almost as hard as you had that night. Unable to think as the heat took over everything. Only could feel the pleasure they had given you.

The younger men groaned, your walls squeezing them so tight that it was almost hard to move. But it was delicious. With a few more thrusts, they spilled inside of you, Nyx trying to get as deep into you as possible as Gladio jackhammered into you, milking himself as much as he could. Toes were curling and moans were flying, the emotions running high in all of them as the orgasms reigned.

It was only Drautos' sweet petting of your hair that remained innocent as the filthiness crescendos, only for the curtain to fall. Panting against you, Gladio nuzzled your neck, Nyx doing the same to the other side. Everyone was properly wrung out, feeling boneless as the lust disappeared, leaving only warm affection in its wake. Still petting you, Drautos began to hum and old song from his hometown, something none of you had heard before. He chalked it up to emotions affecting him.

The song brought tears of softness in your eyes. Drautos sat down on the bed as Nyx and Gladio slipped out of you. Resting your head against his stomach as he still petted you. Grounding you with his touch as they all knew how much this always affected you. How important aftercare was. you closed your eyes with a smile as you rested your hand against his side. Listening happily.

You could feel the other men clean you up carefully. Massaging your body to work out the kinks and tense muscles. We all drank water and moved into the large bed. “you like that song,” you whispered warmly to Drautos, just wanting him to know it. Not stop him or anything. Touched that he wanted to share it with us.

His slight twitch against your scalp signalled that he had heard you, but didn't stop humming. He kept petting you, enjoying the closeness and calm that came after such an intense fuck. Gladio and Nyx laid by you, the hands caressing your body sweetly, one of them holding your hand while the other massaged you back.

They continued to lavish you with love and affection, needing it themselves, as the night went on. The need to make sure that everyone felt good and no drop in mood happened because of the adrenaline. They might not admit it, but they loved just cuddling with you, having you close as the clock ticked away. That was how you guys spend the evening, holding each other and taking turns in who caressed who. You might not have gotten your story, but you got a family instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
